dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Fisher vs Agent 47
Description Stealth, Need i say more, It's fucking awesome, And here are two examples of Stealth masters Pre-Fight (Cue Combat Ready) Agent 47 Opens the door to sneak up on his enemy Donald Trump: Hillary Clinton can't be trusted to be President, She can't even make it to her car Agent 47 sneaks up behind Trump, Trump Hears 47 Sneak up to him Donald Trump: What is this Donald Trumps Bodyguards run towards 47 with batons, The Guards swing the Batons at 47, He dodges the swings and Pulls out his Duel Pistols Trump: Oh Shit 47 shoots the bodyguards, He Reloads while running at Trump, 47 Shoots Trump in the forehead Trump falls into a manhole where Sam Fisher is, Sam walks over to the body, He Looks to see that it's Trump Sam: Well, That's great... I have to vote for Hillary now Sam Puts on his Goggles and climbs up the ladder Grim: Sam watch out with this Hitman, His a great Marksmen Sam: Will do Sam runs into the Building and goes into the elevator (Cue Elevator Music) Sam: Grim, Can you spot the Hitman Grim: His name is Agent 47, His on the top floor armed with Two suppressed pistols Sam: That's all i need to know for now The elevator doors open (Continue Combat Ready) Sam runs out and puts his goggles on to 'Thermal Mode' he walks up to a crate with a heat signature in it Sam: Found him Sam opens the crate and points his gun at the dead bodyguard, Sam takes off his goggles Sam: Shit, Not him, Where is he Grim: Found him his through the doors Sam runs through those doors Sam: I thought you sa- Grim: BEHIND YOU Sam turns around quickly, He starts to fire at 47, 47 takes cover Behind the doors and pulls out his Pistols, Sam pulls out his Assult Rifle and takes cover behind a crate Sam: How did he get past Grim: i don't know, But i know one thing Sam: What? Grim: His good Sam shoots the Camera and smoke bullets in the room, Sam puts his goggles back on Sam: I'm Going in Grim: Good luck HERE WE GO (Cue ???) Sam runs into the room, but only to get pinned down by 47, Sam kicks 47 and stands back up, He starts shooting at the Hitman while he was running for cover, He slid behind a counter and got out his duel suppressed pistols, he starts shooting back at Sam, They both run out of ammo (i know pretty cliche) and charge at each other, Sam pulls out his karambit and goes to swing at 47's throat, 47 ducks just before his throat gets cut, Under Sam, He tosses him over and goes to kick him while his down, Sam grabs his leg and pulls 47 down with him, Sam rolls over on top of 47 and attempts to stab him in the throat, 47 blocks with his arms, Close to his throat he kicks Sam off and stabs him with his karambit, 47 craws back and reloads, He shoots all his ammo loaded into the gun, Sam goes on his knees slowly dying of blood loss Sam: Shit 47 tosses the gun on the floor and gets out the wire to strangle Sam, He grasps the wire around Sam's neck and puts his right foot onto his back, he pulls *'SNAP'*, Sam's neck snaps like a pencil, 47 limps off like it was just a bad day at work. Category:BakaLord Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts